Neuropeptides have now been shown to regulate immune system function. Our work reveals that human monocytes have receptors and will respond chemotactically to numerous neuropeptides. Neuropeptides which we have reported on include beta-endorphin and other opiates, substance P and bombesin. We have shown that the benzodiazepines are also potent chemoattractants. In this case we have directly demonstrated the presence of chemotactic receptors thought ligand binding experiments. The presence of diverse, distinct neuropeptide chemotactic receptors on monocytes and other immune system cells suggests the existence of a neuroendocrine link between the brain and the immune system whose purpose is to integrate behavioral and emotional responses with immune system function. In addition to the presence of neuropeptide receptors, we have also been able to demonstrate that human alveolar macrophages store and secrete the neuropeptide bombesin. Neuropeptide synthesis is, therefore, a general feature of various immune cell populations. Such results are consistent with a multi-directional communication network via neuropeptides and their receptors. The purpose of this network is to link the body's cellular defense and repair systems with the nervous and endocrine systems and thereby integrate the internal millieu of the whole organism. The flow of information in this network is perceived by the human organism's emotional and/or altered states of consciousness. Ultimately, this results in behavioral decisions at the whole organism level. Additional work has suggested that a major cause of human cancer, small cell lung carcinoma, may not, as previously thought, arise from lung epithelium but originates from hemopoietic cells when the normal macrophage mediated repair of lung tissue is deranged by continuous heavy smoking.